In modern computer systems, a file system stores and organizes computer files to enable a program to efficiently locate and access requested files. File systems can utilize a storage device such as a hard disk drive to provide local access to data or to utilize a network to provide access to data stored on a remote file server over the network. A file system can also be characterized as a set of abstract data types that are implemented for the storage, hierarchical organization, manipulation, navigation, access, and retrieval of data. The file system software is responsible for organizing files and directories.
Many companies and individuals with large amounts of stored data employ a file system as a data storage system. These data storage systems can be located local to the data to be backed up or at a remote site. The data storage systems can be managed by the entity controlling the data storage devices or a data storage service company. Data can be added to the storage system at any frequency and at any amount.
Data storage systems may offer storage for backup and disaster recovery. Transfer to remote storage may require the transfer of data over a network. A local client data backup application prepares and sends data from the local file system to a backup system. The backup system stores the data received from the local client application to be utilized in the event of a corruption or failure at the computing device executing the local client data backup application.